zeddfandomcom-20200214-history
True Colors Tour
The True Colors Tour is a tour Zedd embarked on to promote his second studio album, True Colors. Background On May 6, 2015, Zedd posted on Twitter , Facebook , and Instagram that he was going to make a big announcement in five days; all three posts included a link to http://zeddtct.com/ (the tour's website) and a short video clip. Aside from the countdown, the website contained a box that prompted fans to sign up for an exclusive emailing list that would allow them to know about the tour before it was revealed to the general public. Fans who signed up for the list received an email at noon on May 11, 2015, alerting them of a "fan presale" that began on May 14. To have access to it, fans needed enter a password (truecolors2015 ) that was revealed the same day the presale began. Sales to the general public began on May 21, 2015 . Madeon, Dillon Francis, and Alex Metric were confirmed as a few of the tour's supporting acts on July 14, 2015 . Dates Canceled dates Set list North America #'Zedd:' ##"Hourglass" (feat. LIZ) ##"Spectrum" (feat. Matthew Koma) ##"Beautiful Now" (feat. Jon Bellion) ##"Rather Be" (Merk & Kremont Remix) – Clean Bandit (feat. Jess Glynne) ##"Butterfly Effect" – Curbi & Bougenvilla ##"Rude" (Zedd Remix) – MAGIC! ##"Breakn' a Sweat" (Zedd Remix) – Skrillex & The Doors ##"Cowboy" (Congorock Remix) – Zeds Dead & Omar LinX/"Kick Out the Epic Motherf**ker" – Dada Life (Mashup) ##"Watch Out For This (Bumaye)" Vegas & Like Mike Tomorrowland Remix – Major Lazer (feat. Busy Signal & The Flexican & FS Green) ##"Feel the Volume" – Jauz ##"Stay the Night" (Zedd & KDrew Remix) [[Hayley Williams] of Paramore) ##"Yee" – Deorro ##"Wild Out" (Grandtheft & Torro Torro Remix) – Borgore (feat. Waka Flocka Flame & Paige) ##"Bad" – David Guetta & Showtek (feat. Vassy) ##"Loving You Is Easy" – Camo & Krooked ##"Delirium" (Far Too Loud Remix) – Zomboy (feat. Rykka) ##"Shades" – Alvaro ##"Destroy Them With Lazers" – Knife Party ##"The End" – Eptic ##"Where Are Ü Now" (Grey Remix) – Skrillex & Diplo (feat. Justin Bieber) ##"Choplifted" – BSOD ##"Break Free" (Zedd's Extended Mix) – Ariana Grande (feat. Zedd)/"Da Funk" – Daft Punk (Mashup) ##"Animal Rights" – deadmau5 & Wolfgang Gartner ##"Anxiety" – Charlie Darker ##"D2B" – Max Styler & Charlie Darker/"Illusion" (feat. Echosmith) (Mashup) ##"Papercut" (feat. Troye Sivan)/"Hoohah" – Curbi & Fox Stevenson (Mashup) ##"Transmission" (feat. X Ambassadors) ##"Lock 'N' Load" – Matisse & Sadko ##"Balkan" (Sebastien Benett Remix) – Drop Departmnent & Ale Mora ##"Falling Deeper" (Dave Winnel Energy Mix) – Robbie Rivera feat. Shawnee Taylor ##"Bumble Bee" (with Botnek) ##"Clarity" (feat. Foxes) ##"Devotion" – Quintino ##"Kernkraft 400" (W&W Remix) – Zombie Nation ##"Fall Into the Sky" (with Lucky Date feat. Ellie Goulding) ##"Jungle Bae (VIP)" Bunji Garlin - Jack Ü ##"I Want You to Know" (feat. Selena Gomez) ##"Reload" (feat. John Martin) – Sebastian Ingrosso & Tommy Trash/"Follow You Down" (feat. Bright Lights) (Mashup) ##"Can't Feel My Face" (Martin Garrix Remix) – The Weeknd ##"One More Time" (Zedd Remix) – Daft Punk ##"The Legend of Zelda" ##"Find You" (KDrew Remix) [[Matthew Koma] & Miriam Bryant] ##"Watch the Club Go" (feat. Mr. Robotic) – DJ Bam Bam ##"Bang Bang" (Dada Life Remix) – Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj ##"Spectrum" (Extended Mix) [[Matthew Koma]] ##"Done With Love" ##"True Colors" (Grey Remix) ##"Insight" – Haywyre ##"Alive" (Zedd Remix) – Empire of the Sun Controversy *At the Amherst, Massachusetts show, fifteen people were treated by fire medical personnel after overdosing on alcohol. Of those fifteen, eleven were female and four had to be transported to a hospital. *A man was assaulted during the Philadelphia, Pennsylvania show. Gallery True_Colors_Tour_dates.JPG Zedd_holding_a_TCT_poster.jpg Insignia.png Announcement in LA.jpeg Blue lighting effects in LA.jpeg Rainbow circles surrounding a Zedd insignia in LA.jpeg Rainbow flux in LA.jpeg The LA stage from a distance.jpeg The LA stage on fire.jpeg Zedd_with_his_hands_up_in_LA.jpeg Blue and magenta lighting effect in El Paso.jpeg Neon green Zedd insignia in El Paso.jpeg Rainbow flux in El Paso.jpeg Zedd standing with a microphone amidst blue light in El Paso.jpeg Zedd standing with a microphone amidst blue light in El Paso (2).jpeg Austin TCT show prior to the opening of the doors.jpeg Blue light bursts in Austin.jpeg Blue lights in Austin.jpeg Glowing pillars in Austin.jpeg Red circles in Austin.jpeg Red lights and skulls in Austin.jpeg Red lights in Austin.jpeg References }} Category:Tours